User talk:Lukejohnson/Archive X
__TOC__ Discussion kay. --'› Srs Beans ' 12:24, 8 December 2008 (EST) :furst? --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ''' 17:47, 8 December 2008 (EST) Cultist's Fervor People run LA and you don't whine about it (and it has twice the recharge). Why are you whining about Cultist's Fervor? -- 18:15, 12 December 2008 (EST) :The Bleeding will kill you in 1 minute and ~40 seconds, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:17, 12 December 2008 (EST) ::Then your monk must suck--[[User:Underwood|''Get Your Wood On]] Discuss 18:21, 12 December 2008 (EST) :::If you can't roll an RA team in like 1 min then your team sucks. Hell even bringing fucking Angorodon's gives you a bunch of extra seconds. -- 18:22, 12 December 2008 (EST) ::::lol god fails. i said it was goign to get nerfed. read update notes maybe? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk Lol pvx OgcUcXMmRfO6oHjqZ1Mb+1+GBAA Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 13:49, 14 December 2008 (EST) prof=Assassin/WarriorBackbreakerFlurrySpiderFangsLotus Strikeof SteelDashSignet/build prof=Assassin/WarriorBackbreakerFlurrySpiderFangsLotus Strikeof SteelDashSignet/build prof=Ritualist/Paragonof SoulsRageWeaponof ConcentrationHaste!"Was Kaolaiof WardingPact Signet/build prof=Necromancer/Ritualistof DisenchantmentEnchantmentsMortisof WearinessFeastLifeof Wardingof My Flesh/build prof=Monk/Elementalistof JudgmentAuraSignetHexesDelightof Lesser Energyof HonorSignet/build prof=Monk/Elementalistof JudgmentAuraSignetHexof Lesser EnergyEarthAgainst FoesSignet/build prof=Monk/Mesmerof FortuneBondConditionGuardianof AbsorptionVeilof StabilityChanneling/build prof=Monk/MesmerHealthSpiritKissPartyConditionsVeilBoonChanneling/build Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 15:27, 14 December 2008 (EST) lolDutch accept my friend request nd sht --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 14:04, 28 December 2008 (EST) Build:Team HA Thumper Pressure Has been moved to Build:Team - HA Thumper Pressure as per PvX:NAME. 12:29, 31 December 2008 (EST) Re:This That's lovely. However, that is grounds for a deletion or WELL tag, not a trash vote. GTFO, :- Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:57, 5 January 2009 (EST) PvX:SIGN Do it. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty]] po! 13:58, 13 January 2009 (EST) :i cans not do HTML well =/ it woulds not work LJ 14:00, 13 January 2009 (EST) ::Ask someone to fix one up for you, or just link to ur page with a simple sig Lukejohnson [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 14:03, 13 January 2009 (EST) :::THis oks? ..LJ.. although i would liek it read ..LJ.. 14:06, 13 January 2009 (EST) ..LJ.. That shows as: ..LJ... Go to preferences, and copy and paste the code into the "nickname" box, and tick the box that says "raw Sig". Plus you must be able to do that sig by yourself, you're last one was more complicated...(frosty, you directed to the wrong page =p, it's a little "j" in "johnson") ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 15:20, 13 January 2009 (EST) :Fixed the lowercase J. ~~ 15:31, 13 January 2009 (EST) I think I put a sig on one of your archives once. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 16:03, 13 January 2009 (EST) Barrage removes preparations, noober. Ricky vantof 16:08, 18 January 2009 (EST) :not what i meant. nub. Apply is for pressure, which sucks in pve, so bring barrager instead. if you brougth disrupting then incindiary would be fine, but that's already been made and archived i think ..LJ.. 16:12, 18 January 2009 (EST) Edit your vote if you will.. "barrage is better if using apply and a better one is in archive, dont think its for pve though =/" This is what you voted on my new build build:A/R Incendiary Critsin and it's completely rubbish. Barrage removes preps so apply won't work with it. And another build being in the archive has almost nothing to do with it either. Please either edit your vote to something valid or just remove it. TedTheFarmer 16:15, 18 January 2009 (EST) :look at the sentence above thsi one? ..LJ.. 17:03, 18 January 2009 (EST) Something to add to your to-do list Learn english. Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:53, 11 February 2009 (EST) :why's tht? ..LJ.. 16:58, 11 February 2009 (EST) ::^'Thats why. --'Ojamo' '(>.<( ' 17:04, 11 February 2009 (EST) :::grammar=/=english ..LJ.. 17:14, 11 February 2009 (EST) ::::Last time i checked Grammar was part of the English language, or else following sentence would make sense: suck fucking fag you you fucking. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:15, 11 February 2009 (EST) :::::If I ever get around to writing ''Reading Comprehension for PvXWiki, I need to include a section about grammar and how using it prevents misunderstandings. (→17:19, 11 February 2009 - ) ::::That isn't grammar, that's not being a lazy fuck and actually typing out words nd nt tkn lik dis all da tme --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ''' 18:56, 11 February 2009 (EST) :::::Grammar was made so we could understand the spoken word. its not english, and its not laziness. It's just why type out whoel words badly when i always mistype things? ..LJ.. 12:21, 12 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Here is another thing to add to your to do list: Stop being a fucking fag. 18:20, 13 February 2009 (EST) ur a dum nob --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 17:49, 13 February 2009 (EST) Lmao You couldn't spirit transfer like the most unclean spike ever...? lololol every single spike they did got through and you missed every one =\ Actually funniest thing i've seen in a while. Rawrawr Dinosaur 09:15, 14 February 2009 (EST) Before you call people bad... ..stop being bad yourself. --Anonimous. D: 09:31, 18 February 2009 (EST) :? It's maths ..LJ.. 09:32, 18 February 2009 (EST) Static Lullaby Underwater Knife Fight was alright. Rattlesnack is bleh. Then they did a cover of Toxic so they're faggots forever imo. Prestige sounds ok. I also didnt listen to any of the lyrics but they sound pretty 80s so overall not bad. - 17:43, 18 February 2009 (EST) :Yeah, the toxic one made me laugh :') But they're part of a punk2pop thing so they have to do a cover of a lame pop song. ..LJ.. 05:28, 19 February 2009 (EST) Lots of non build related crap Frosty, nobody here is actually good at HA with few exceptions, so when we see a build posted by LJ, we automatically assume it's bad, because the fact that LJ made it is our only reference (instead of, you know, in-game experience and all that) Rickyvantof 15:22, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Then maybe don't say it's trash before you have some in-game experience? ..LJ.. 16:14, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::Then maybe don't earn a reputation. --'''-Chaos- 16:20, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::peoplde who base views on reputation are bad @ life ..LJ.. 16:25, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Which is why they come to the internet. Good logic! Brandnew. 16:26, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::Lol LJ, that's what actually happens IRL. For example, if you apply for a job and you have a reputation of being late all the time at jobs you had before, you probably won't get hired. Rickyvantof 16:33, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::errr no. it isnt, think about this context. then about your context. ..LJ.. 16:37, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh, hey, silly me. Talking about real life with LJ, that was kind of dumb. I have no idea what kind of metaphor I can use that doesn't include real life...hmm, any suggestions? Rickyvantof 16:39, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::You're taling about aplying for a job. If this was real life, you'd say that usually i give bad advice, but people change, and if somebody isn't too bothered about reputation and gets good advice, then they're the one that isn't dumb. If your comment was still there :S ..LJ.. 16:44, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::ups, you make no sense :> Rickyvantof 16:45, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::no, i make perfect sense ..LJ.. 16:47, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Well, yeah, to yourself you make sense, obviously, but, you see, not everybody is like you, which might be a little hard for you to understand. Rickyvantof 16:48, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::no. what i said makes perfect sense, and i don't just mean to me. Think about real life ..LJ.. 16:50, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Wow, that's an awkward comment, coming from you. Rickyvantof 16:51, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::It makes no sense. crazy cow 16:53, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Why doesn't it? to you, what do you sort of think that says/means ..LJ.. 16:55, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::LJ, can you ever stop making no sense? Or like, learn to write English properly? Rickyvantof 17:00, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::The written word says very little. The spoken word opens up much more..LJ.. 17:09, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::That is, if you have the right social skills. In short, you can't communicate D: Rickyvantof 17:12, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Wtf? No. a person who is illiterate can be peerfectly sociable and can communicate very well. ..LJ.. 17:34, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Well, not really, because if you couldnt read or write most people would just laugh at you. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:35, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I was talking about SOCIAL skills, not reading/writing skills (which you obviously lack too, but whatever) Rickyvantof 17:37, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Rawr is wrong. And so now you can tell how sociable someone is from what they type on a database website. yeah, ok ..LJ.. 17:41, 21 February 2009 (UTC) watch the indent. --'-Chaos-' 17:14, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :All I gained from that discussion is knowing that I'm better than all of you even more than I thought before, lern play noobers. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 23:40, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::Bah, I won pride points for starting the whole discussion with my reputation comment. --'-Chaos-' 23:41, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::I lol'd Crow, I really did. Rickyvantof 23:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::I learned that you all are bad gg--Relyk 23:47, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Lololol, whoru? Aren't you terrible or something? --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 23:50, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::By your standards everything here is terrible, Crow! Rickyvantof 23:51, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hrm, you raise a good point, but I dismiss it and you are wrong because I am Crow. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 23:52, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Oh Crow, you are so good at arguements, there is no way to prove you wrong because you simply aren't ever wrong! Rickyvantof 23:53, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Moo :> --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 23:55, 21 February 2009 (UTC) get a better sig. --'-Chaos-' 16:50, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :make one. including exo. and i will. ..LJ.. 16:58, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Crap, Karate Jesus is so much better at sigs. But your sig is just awkward and looks like a broken link. ::— LukeJohnson 17:17, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::is neutral enough :> just to not make my eyes bleed. The "..LJ.." as a text is just too eww =( --'-Chaos-' 17:17, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::k, that might be too bright, just anything but red =/ --'-Chaos-' 17:17, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::::take your pick ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:18, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::::<3 Phen, I've been missing something like that. --'-Chaos-' 17:19, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::::: that took me all of 5 seconds in MS paint -- 17:20, 22 February 2009 :::::::it shows. --'-Chaos-' 17:21, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::(:D) -- 17:22, 22 February 2009 :::::::: -- Lukejohnson That took me a whole 5 seconds in notepad =p (johnson links to your talk). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:23, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Brown isn't a pwetty color :< --'-Chaos-' 17:29, 22 February 2009 (UTC) [[user:Lukejohnson|'Lukejohnson']]Exo obviously re-upload SA. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 17:38, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Can you do it with blinding surge? thanks..LJ.. 17:39, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::You can do that yourself can't you...? Also, that looks like Igor's old one >.> and why exo? -- 17:40, 22 February 2009 :::IGN ish. and no i can't. i'm a fail at coding ..LJ.. 17:41, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::::so you can't change to ? wow -- 17:42, 22 February 2009 :::::well does it hav eto have underscore in, or have caps for surge? ..LJ.. 17:46, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::oh sorry, . Can;t you figure this sort of thing out yourself? -- 17:47, 22 February 2009 ::::::::no ..LJ.. 17:48, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::You'd have to upload it under a differenet name anyway, so upload BS (at 19px by 19px if possiable) as something like "LJ sig.jpg" and jsut use that :/ ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:50, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::yeh. i don't have a clue how ..LJ.. 17:52, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::my god you fail. i'll do it for you i guess -- 17:53, 22 February 2009 :::::::::::Stop pretending to be a retard. You've uploaded and linked to plenty of teambuilder images before. Tab 17:53, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::: -- 17:55, 22 February 2009 You never changed your sig :< --'-Chaos-' 20:09, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :no1 gave me a full finished sig with bs as the pic to copy-paste ..LJ.. 20:10, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::— LukeJohnson ::lol.. --'-Chaos-' 20:12, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::Dear LJ:Coding a sig is not hard. Stop being lazy, it will take you 3 minutes. --'Oj'▲' ' 02:51, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::I don't know how to code. nor can i remember if told — LukeJohnson 17:15, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Just use the common sense you've supposedly been blessed with and you'll manage.... --'-Chaos-' 18:28, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Common sense? would help if i had some of that tbh — LukeJohnson 18:44, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::There's a difference between self-irony and emo self criticism :< not that I'm anyone to preach of it. --'-Chaos-' 18:47, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::now you're just being a faggot --'Oj'▲' ' 21:20, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::not really. if you knew me you would know i can't figure simple things out at all — LukeJohnson 21:25, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::lol Mensa? --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:25, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::LJ, no wonder they say you're terrible at GW's. -- — 21:31, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::? :S and viper. lol what? — LukeJohnson 21:32, 24 February 2009 (UTC) you don't even run, so don't call me bad -- 20:02, 27 February 2009 :no — LukeJohnson 20:05, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::LJ you really have no grounds to ever call anyone bad (neither do i, but that's beside the point) --'Oj'▲' ' 01:21, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::what do you guys play in regular gvg? — LukeJohnson 12:20, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't. Your point? Do I say you're bad as GvG? -- 12:26, 28 February 2009 :::::He is. Tab 12:29, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::how would you know tab? don't mention gay pvx guild longs times ago — LukeJohnson 12:39, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::go on then, impress me. whats your guild rank? Tab 12:41, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Luke is better than tab tbh--Relyk 12:42, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Wouldn't be at all suprised if he was. I'm terrible. Tab 12:43, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::from 3.5k to 709 in 3days :( — LukeJohnson 12:44, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Tab can't spell either--Relyk 12:45, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::k, point proven. Tab 12:46, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::lol. no — LukeJohnson 12:49, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::He actually really did prove his point =/ MiseryUser talk:Misery 13:12, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::that doesn't prove his point misery =/ — LukeJohnson 13:40, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Pretty sure 709 does prove you are terrible :/ Crowels슴Mc슴Mootles 18:06, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Rating 1010?? Jesus christ! Rawrawr Dinosaur 13:01, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :yeah— LukeJohnson 13:15, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Luke You're not a build master. So why do you think your vote is so valid compared to those of build masters? Especially a 0 rating? I'm not going to go into this revert war with you, but I'll have a build master handle it. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 17:11, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :revert war? with what? I think a build is trash, so therefore im going to give it a trash vote. those votes were all valid. — LukeJohnson 17:36, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::but if the build isnt trash it doesnt matter what you think. your incorrect vote will be removed. --'Oj'▲' ' 18:02, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Why Can't you just be positive and not cause trouble like you're doing today? Bans are a lot less likely to happen when you're being agreeable. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 20:04, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :errr what? i've done 1 thing today... — LukeJohnson 20:06, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::I mean. You're being useful and non-conflictual. I like that. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 20:11, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not usually. Just the other day you were doing something o considered to be blatantly wrong — LukeJohnson 20:15, 6 March 2009 (UTC) On outdated builds Just use Template:Archive-Pending instead of trash-voting. Toraen 14:47, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :not everything needs archiving — LukeJohnson 14:48, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::That's not really for you exclusively to decide. If changes have occurred in the game that make the build an inferior choice (nerfs/buffs), it becomes an archive candidate. Then the community can discuss whether it's archive worthy. Toraen 14:56, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::Well to me the build is bad, so i vote it down. — LukeJohnson 15:07, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::All of the reasons in your vote related to nerfs/meta-shifts, not how the build actually performed when it was in use. Just use archive-pending for those cases. Toraen 15:23, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::::no. i'd give new builds people put on the wiki bad votes if they are bad working in the current meta — LukeJohnson 15:43, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::That makes no sense, if a build was meta or very good in previous metas it should be archived (or at least discussed for archival), not trash voted... FrostytheAdmin 15:57, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::And how could I know it was good in the previous meta? cba to uncaps Caps annoy me, Goodnight LA— LukeJohnson 16:06, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::First off, I disagree with Luke, but I'll defend him anyway. If you try a build in the current meta and it works badly, you'd give it a low rating. Hence the trash vote. BUT, if it's Great rated, and it works badly, use a couple brain cells and think about the recent meta changes. If it works badly and is rated Great, then Archive. 16:14, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Or just look to see when it was made and vetted. FrostytheAdmin 16:19, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::the builds were never in great (from what i can see) only good. i dont want to bother archiving those — LukeJohnson 16:26, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_DegenWay&oldid=562610 FrostytheAdmin 16:42, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::And that shoouldn't have been in great. look at vote page frosty — LukeJohnson 16:49, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::It was in great at one point, obviously someone voted it out of great at one point, but it was in great during that time.... FrostytheAdmin 16:52, 8 March 2009 (UTC) It would also help if you didn't say retarded things such as "no one runs DPS" when attempting to trash vote builds because of meta changes and updates. Misery Says Moo 16:44, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :No1 runs DPS. outside of spikes — LukeJohnson 16:48, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::hahaha that was funny Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:52, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :: PvXwiki:Editing_Builds#Archiving read it.... ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 16:53, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Fancy Sorting out all of the builds there? Instead of just moving the one build ? — LukeJohnson 18:39, 8 March 2009 (UTC) you are very mature -- 21:31, 8 March 2009 :Since I'm the only black person on this site, I'm assuming that's directed at me. I suggest you change it. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 21:33, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::You're the only black person on this site? since when? — LukeJohnson 21:34, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::1877 [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 21:34, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::Change your page. Now. Or I'll change it after I handle you. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 21:35, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I think I know whose autistic. And it's not Biggles. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 21:38, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::::FUCK OFF MY PAGE — LukeJohnson 21:56, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::It's your page, true, but it's open to public scrutiny, as it is a talk page. We come here to discuss, talk, and otherwise annoy. Are you sure you're in MENSA? Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 21:58, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::u mad? crazy cow 21:58, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::actually, this is where you say 1-10, U MENTALLY HANDICAPPED? Tab 22:00, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::LOL. Tabbles the Strong. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 22:02, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ok ok ok. Break it up. That's enough everyone. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 22:05, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::(we already did) [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 22:06, 8 March 2009 (UTC) i challenge u for chaos' melee contest [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 17:24, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :kk. when? — LukeJohnson 17:35, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::in a couple of min [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 17:38, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::k now :) [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 17:51, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::err and whats ur ign? — LukeJohnson 17:54, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Infested Kerrigan I, u also need to give ur ign here [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 17:57, 10 March 2009 (UTC) "KILLER-WAY?!?! is this written by a mentally deficient 3 year old boy? but seriously the bars are terrible" Ur 1 to talk... lol, i made that along time ago so its ccrap. →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 15:38, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :it's called killer way. who the fuck would call it killer way? — LukeJohnson 17:02, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::LJ is making fun of someone for the way they write up builds? Wow.....hypocrisy is rampant today. 17:14, 23 March 2009 :::no im not. just the name — LukeJohnson 17:19, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Build:N/Me Shared Physical Support Please lower your vote on this build or give better reasoning. Anything over 4-4-X is probably over-voting. 17:30, 24 March 2009 :"SB makes HM monsters NM monsters." No it doesn't. Star of Exile talk 17:45, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::^ he's right. It does make their movement similar to NM monsters, and lowers their overall damage output (because of the slower casting and attacking), but the damage is still greater than NM monsters. 17:48, 24 March 2009 :::Exactly my point. The main thing is that HM monsters do a shitton more damage than NM monsters. SB wouldn't do shit against the SF boss Star of Exile talk 17:50, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, technically it lowers their damage because it slows cast time, but with SF that doesn't matter much (because they already cast faster in HM). 17:51, 24 March 2009 :::::HM monsters cast twice as fast, SB only reduces by 33%. With 1s casts that hardly matters anyway. Bosses in HM cast in 1/4 the time, meaning that SB will do virtually nothing. My point is, you could have something like SS. Star of Exile talk 17:53, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::True. 17:56, 24 March 2009 ::::::::that doesn't matter at all... it reduces HM monsters damage output by 33%. it might not make them NM, but only do 66% of the damage of HM monsters. which im sure is good? — LukeJohnson 17:59, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::No, it only recuces non-spell damage by 33%. Star of Exile talk 18:49, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::SB doesnt reduce spell casting by 33%? that's still less damage taken, even with faster cast times in HM — LukeJohnson 18:54, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::learn to logic please. It's the same damage taken, just after a slightly longer time. Star of Exile talk 18:59, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::conclusion of discussion above: "SY!" reduces ~80% (I really can't be assed to check on the GWW page) of the damage and is not elite. Bring it. Even if you're a necro. Godbox 19:04, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::: armour ignoring damage? and yes, that;s what u meant. take less average DPS = less damage taken (in my context) and take both? you won't die at all then — LukeJohnson 19:23, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::you should be using at least a 3 monk backline all packing Spirit Bond and Protective Spirit. Godbox 19:28, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Or not... take more damage to roll faster imbagon and monk and/or another monk. — LukeJohnson 20:02, 24 March 2009 (UTC) are you... Seriously incapable of making a build article? PvX:EB read the damn policy, i'm sick of having to change your incomplete builds, and having to tell you about it. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:09, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Phenax gettin sick of dis shit yo. ~ Big sysop 19:12, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::explain why not all build that get vetted are written up. And also explain why i should waste time writing something up when people suggest changing a lot of it so i have to re-write everything? — LukeJohnson 19:44, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::Because its the rules dumbass. If you don't like them, go away. Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:46, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::::In regards to the vetted builds that don't get written up, i'm currently going through builds and putting them back in stub if I think it's necessary. As for the second point, if you learnt the point of the stub and trial sections, you'd realise that you wouldn't have to change it when it's in testing. Seriously, the whole point of the stub section is to make it look like an article, the whole point of the trial section is for suggestions to be made about improving the build. Finally you put the FINISHED ARTICLE AND BUILD into testing, where it gets vetted. When it's in testing, short of a huge skill update, or an update to one of the key skills of the build, there shouldn't be much in the way of changing bars. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:50, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::::go commplain at people who have put up new meta without wriritng up, or just buidls they think are good. tbh. i put mine in testing now after trial and i have made improvements based on suggestions in trial. but some people don't comment unless in testing, so when it's moved there it appears there's lots more that needs to be done. so what do you want me to do? — LukeJohnson 19:56, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Obey the rules or gtfo? Its not like you contribute anything good, ever, anyway. Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:58, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::everything i've ever put i testing is in trash. true. and phen, go through every single build and put oneswith no write-up in stub — LukeJohnson 20:01, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Luke, you should know by now that no one has a problem banning you, especially when you're being an illogical jackass like you are now. Follow the rules or you get a two month ban. Plain and simple. ~ Big sysop 20:02, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::ups Hydra 20:04, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::ban the next person who doesn't write soemthing up — LukeJohnson 20:09, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Ban the next Luke Johnson that says something. Rawrawr Dinosaur 20:10, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::/agreed Hydra 20:12, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::perma ban account im making new one — LukeJohnson 20:13, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::make new account and move all of stuff from ur old account to u new 1 tbh Hydra 20:14, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::i have no idea how — LukeJohnson 20:20, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::same like u do with moving a build Hydra 20:21, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::you're forgetting that luke couldnt be bothered to change one line of simple code for his sig --'Oj'▲' ' 20:23, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::no, i didn't know how. tbh — LukeJohnson 20:38, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Do you really want to make a new account? If so make sure you delete all your votes first. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']][''' [a]] 12:10, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :why? i'll just not vote on what i've already voted on? — LukeJohnson 12:12, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::Make sure you don't, then. A lot of people forget. Want to get perma'd now? ~ [[User:Tycn|'''Tycn]][''' [a]] 12:13, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :::do i need a new email to set up account? — LukeJohnson 12:35, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::::You don't need it to make an account, but you'll need one to vote and I'm not sure if you can use the same. You should be able to change your email even when banned, however. ~ [[User:Tycn|'''Tycn]][''' [a]] 12:45, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :::::i'll sort it out later then when im thinking and not busy — LukeJohnson 12:49, 29 March 2009 (UTC) lol ^--'''-Chaos- 12:56, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :so are you going to make a new account or just pce --'Oj'▲' ' 19:30, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::User:Exo Oo -- Star of Exile talk 19:31, 30 March 2009 (UTC)